Dragon Ball X
by oniiichannn
Summary: A teenager from a parallel universe in the future seeks the help of past Z warriors to train him to stop am evil monster in his time period. After his mother's death he swears to exact revenge on the man who murdered her.
1. Chapter 1

(Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Toriyama. I do not own any of their characters. Please support their official release.)

We open on a familiar seen between two rivals. Locked in an endless battle with their wills and strengths. Both trading blows until there is a sudden pause. The shorter warrior lands on a high rock while the taller of the two lands closer to the earth. The taller warrior then speaks "Heheh kinda reminds you of the first time we fought huh?" The shorter one replies "Yes except this time the outcome will be a bit different. Last time you bested my attack with one of your own. Let's see if you can do it again." The shorter warrior's hair begin to flash a bright yellow and turned gold. The taller of the two has done the same. "Ka...Me...Ha...Me..." the taller warrior begins with his most familiar attack. "GALICK GUN!" The shorter warrior fires his attack a purple blast with all his might. "HA" The trailer warrior responds with his own. A blue full force energy wave. The two are evenly matched. Then an explosion. Add the dust clears the two are seen walking towards each other. "It seems we're still to evenly matched Vegeta." The tall one laughs. "After all this time and you're still holding back Kakarot." Vegeta snarls. "Heheh only a little." Goku laughs. "It was great to have this battle with you one last time Vegeta. Hopefully next time we can have a clear cut winner." Vegeta responds "Yes next time. Farewell my friend." Goku begins to fade as he is taken to Otherworld. "Next time Kakarot, I will win."

Present Day

"West City is under attack. Everyone who can should evacuate to CC City. I repeat West City is..." the television explodes. People run screaming down the streets in terror. Explosions go off behind them. A young woman is screaming for her son.

"Dante! DANTE!" She screams "Where is my son! Someone help me!"

"MOM!" A young teenager sees the distressed woman in the distance. A dark figure floats above the entire scene. "MOM! I'M COMING!" He begins rushing to his mother.

"Dante we're getting out of here. We should have never come." she yells. More people are don't behind them as they escape into an abandoned subway pushing towards CC City. Months have gone by and the world is still being terrorized by this evil menace. Dante's mother calls him to the kitchen.

"Dante. Breakfast is ready." she tells to her teenaged sons room. Her son now 17 had grown so much. His hair is much longer and spiked. His muscles are larger and much more toned. But one thing is very peculiar. He has a tail. No one other than his mother has ever seen it. He has kept it hidden per his mother's instruction since he could walk.

"I'm not hungry." Dante shouts back. "Go feed the homeless with my portions." Although he seemed rather cold he cared for his mother and others. He flips through the channels on the tv."No. No. Nothing. No. Nope. Still nothing. When is the next attack gonna happen. I may be able to help some."

"Dante your not going back out there." his mother appeared in the doorway.

"Mom I can help people. You've seen what I can do."

"NO! Not after what happened last time." He glanced over at the mirror on his wall and saw the scar on his eye and the many scars on his right arm.

"I'm stronger than I was then." He said softly to himself still flipping through channels. Suddenly an explosion is heard in the distance. His mother looked to the window and sees the smoke tower. "Probably just Capsule Corp. testing new weapons." Dante shrugged. Then suddenly he changes the channel.

"Capsule Corp. City is under attack! I repeat Capsule Corp. City is under attack!" And the broadcast just stops.

"Oh my god. I wish Goku were here. He'd protect us. But it seems like this is the end." Dante's mother drops to her knees.

"HIM AGAIN. HE'S NOT REAL JUST SOME URBAN LEGEND. THIS WHAT IS HAPPENING NOW IS REAL. AND I'M GONNA STOP IT!" Dante gets up to the window to rush out but his mother grabs his arm.

"Dante don't you dare leave out of here." she cries. "I am not going to lose you."

"Let go I have to help them." He shouts to his mother.

"There's nothing you can do boy. You are not even strong enough to polish my boots." The dark figure from before has appeared before his very eyes floating a couple houses down from his window. "Hmph. I will destroy everything and there isn't a person existence dead or alive who can stop me."

"I can." Dante pulls away from his mother but before he could make a move the figure shoots an energy attack and blows up Dante's home. After laughing it off he disappears. Dante pushes the rubble that was his home off of him. His mother barely alive under him for protection. "M-MO-MOM!" He manages to choke the words out. "Mom speak to me. Say something please." Tears began to fill his eyes.

"Dante...it's gonna be ok...just get to Capsule Corp. mention time travel. They'll know what to do. Dante."

"Yes mom." Dante had tears welling up in his eyes. He couldn't take what was happening to him and his mother. "I'm here."

"Dante I...I...lo..."And with that she gave her last breath.

"Mom? Mom! MOM! MO-O-OM!" He couldn't hold back the tears anymore. At that moment a single tear dropped from his eyes intro his mother's cheek. His hair suddenly flashed to a blonde glow and faded back to its natural black. He looked into the distance to see if he could spot his mother's killer. He saw the shadowy figure and noticed a peculiar similarity. He also had a tail. Dante was frozen solid. He couldn't believe someone other than him had a trail. Did that make them similar. No. He was a murderer and he would pay. Dante decided to honor his mother's last wish and mustered the energy to fly at supersonic speeds to get to Capsule Corp. When he arrived everything was in shambles.

"I need help!" Dante yelled frantically.

"Yeah so does the rest of the world get in line." a cranky old woman shouted.

"My mother is dead and she told me to come here. She said something about time travel..." and he was cut off.

"Are you Dante?" A young woman asks. He shook his head yes. "Good follow me." Dante did as he was told and followed down a hallway to a dead end.

"What why are we here? Why did you being me here?" Dante began to talk more quickly. The young woman pressed a spot on the wall and it lifted to reveal a giant room. With a large machine in it. "What is that?" He asked.

"That my friend is a time machine. The instructions from its original user Trunks are on the inside you must go quickly before he gets here." she explained.

"Trunks? But he's only in the stories. How do I get instructions from a..." she cut him off again.

"Just go. Quickly." He gets in the machine. Sees the note. He reads it:

This time machine has saved numerous lives. Just type the time you wish to go and you'll be taken there. Best of luck. -Trunks

He types in the date. "I'll be back soon to protect everyone I promise." He says the young woman.

"I believe you now go." As he begins to take off he sees an explosion going off outside the capsule. The shadowy figure appears before him. And in a flash Dante is gone. Just before he disappears the figure dress a glimpse of a word written on the ship. Hope.

"Hope huh? There's nowhere you can go that I can't follow. Just give it time Dante. Your the reason I arose anyway. Just make sure you make rivals of the one called Nevik." The figure then disappears into the flames of the scorched building. A television is still running. It shows a picture of the world burning and everything collapsing.

"The world is in chaos and there's nothing we can do to st..." The screen then cuts to static and fades out.


	2. Chapter 2

(The following is a non profit fan made work of fiction Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball GT, and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by Funimation, Toei Animation, Fuji TV, and Akira Triana please support the official release)

He opens his eyes to see a rolling green hills. There is a plateau and various rock formations. The sky is a light blue with white billowy clouds. He had never seen such a beautiful sight. He hops out of the compartment in the machine he was sitting in. He lands on the soft grass.

"This place. Where am I? When...am I?" Dante suddenly remembered that he had traveled back in time. "Did it work? Have I really traveled back in time?" He presses a button on the time machine to return it to its capsule form and begins walking towards a city that in his time was destroyed: West City. As he is walking he passes by numerous people smiling and happy to be alive. "It's so strange. People are so happ. It's like there's nothing going on."

"Come on Trunks were gonna be late for the tournament." A voice called out. Trunks? He thought to himself. But he isn't real. Maybe it's just some nickname.

"On my way Goten" Another voice replied. Dante looked around for the source of the voices but saw no one who could match them. He then sees a shadow dart across the ground and looked up. What he saw was a quick glimpse of two teenaged with long black hair an orange fighting gi with an odd symbol on it. The other was a purple haired teen. He wrote black slacks a broadsword and a tank top with the Capsule Corp. logo on the front.

"Hey Trunks why do you carry that sword everywhere?" the black haired teen questioned his friend.

"You never know when you're gonna need it you know." His friend replied. Dante was awestruck. He looked just as the legends had said. Just a bit smaller. He figured the legends described him as an adult. He couldn't move. As he saw the two fleeing his vision he decided to follow.

As Dante followed them from the ground he noticed they were coming up on an arena. He recognized it as the World Tournament Arena. He knew this because of the giant statue of Hercule in front of it. But there was another statue that was missing that was supposed to be next to him. He couldn't quite remember what it was though.

"Hmm something familiar. I gotta find Trunks. Maybe he can answer my questions. But how can I get to him? He's fighting in the tournament." Dante began to wonder to himself. "I'll have to sneak in and take someone's place."

As Dante was walking into the arena he heard two of the competitors talking to each other.

"Dude I'm not entering if he's fighting." One of the guys whispered to his friend.

"I know but I gotta test myself against someone strong." His friend said back.

"Whatever I'm not doing it." The fighter went to the official and told them that he wished to withdraw. Dante saw his opportunity and took it. He rushes over to the official.

"I wanna take his place!" Dante almost shouted. The official asked if he had an entry fee. "Uh how much is it?" Dante asked knowing he had no zeni.

"Five hundred zeni." The official replied. Dante hung his head low.

"I don't have that." Dante said on a defeated tone.

"Hey wait I'll pay it for him." He heard a familiar voice. He turned to see who it was that saved his mission and saw Trunks. "Here ya go." Trunks handed the official the money with a smile on his face.

"Thank you uhh I'm sorry what's your name?" Dante asked him

"Trunks. My name is Trunks." He replied. "You look strong and I would hate to see it go to waste. I hope you're as good as you look I wanna fight you."

"Oh thank you..." Dante replied, "I hope to fight you too."

"Awesome see you out there." Trunks walks back over to Goten.

"Hey Trunks why did you help him?" Goten asked.

"He looks like he needed help. Plus his energy is out of this world. Like nothing I've ever seen. Almost like our dad's." Trunks replied. "His power felt almost like a saiyans." Trunks looked back at Dante who was looking to the fight ladder.

"So who will I be fighting first?" Dante questioned out loud.

"Hmmm looks like I'm fighting someone named Dante." The person next to him said.

"Dante? That's me." He looked over to the person next to him. He had a scar on his face with short hair. He also had an orange gi similar to Goten's but with s different symbol.

"Hey Dante name's Yamcha. Hope your strong because I'm no pushover." Yamcha laughed.

"Heheh yeah I hope I'm string enough to win can't wait to see you out there." Dante replied.

Dante and yamcha were the first fight up. As they both headed to the entrance to the ring they gave the introductions. As Yamcha walked to the ring Trunks walks over to his father and Goku with Goten.

"Hey father. Goku." Trunks greeted his father, Vegeta, and Goku.

"Heya Trunks. Hey Goten. You both look like you trained well." Goku skilled at his son and his best friend. Vegeta nodded in approval.

"I think so. Hey father Goku I need your opinion on this fighter." Trunks spoke quickly.

"A fighter? What for?" Vegeta spoke.

"Well his power level is out of this world. But his energy is similar to yours and Goku's."

Trunks replied.

"Similar how?" Goku liked puzzled. "Like strong or what?"

"Well his energy feels..." Trunks paused, "it feels saiyan."

"But that's impossible. Kakarot, Tarble, and I are the only full blooded saiyans." Vegeta spoke up.

"That's the weird part." Trunks replied.

"Our next fighter is a newcomer. This is his very first world tournament bout so please show some enthusiasm for his debut. Welcome Dante." The ring announcer called Dante out. Dante began walking towards the ring Goku and Vegeta watched him carefully. As Dante walked up the steps his nervousness got the best of him and he tripped on a step.

"This is the fighter your worried about son? I'm disappointed." Vegeta smirked.

"I don't know Vegeta this may just be an act." Goku watched Dante carefully. His smile disappeared.

Dante stood across from Yamcha in the ring.

"I hope your ready Dante. Don't hold back." Yamcha got into his fighting stance.

"Right. Dante are you ready?" Dante whispered to himself.

"FIGHTERS LET THE MATCH BEGIN!" The announcer yelled as a gong rang.

"Alright Dante here I come." Yamcha said as he dashed towards Dante. Dante quickly dodged out of the way. And threw a punch. He barely missed as Yamcha back flipped out of the way. Yamcha landed a kick directly on Dante's chest which sent him backwards a few feet. "Hmm it seems like your not even trying Dante. I'll tell you what. Hit me with your best shot." Yamcha called to him. Dante dashed towards Yamcha. He was so quick that yamcha couldn't keep up with his movements. "Huh where'd this speed come from?" Before he knew it Dante was upon him.

"Take this!" Dante landed a punch that sent Yamcha flying backwards.

"Woah look at that speed Vegeta." Goku teased.

"Hmph speed means nothing. You remember what happened to Burter." Vegeta mocked Goku.

"Wow Dante you're fast." Yamcha smiled. "Let's keep it going." Dante thought to himself: of course you get fast when you have to run for your life.

Back in Dante's timeline things progress to get worse and worse. The shadow figure had all but taken over the world and ruled it in his chaos.

"This world is mine for the taking and no one can stop me. Dante will die in the past. I'll make sure of it. Hurry up and meet me Dante. Hurry and meet your bitter enemy Nevik." the shadowy figure them laughed as explosions went off near him.

"Dante no more holding back. Give one hundred percent." Yamcha said.

"Huh a-alright." Dante replied. Yamcha began to raise his energy to the max.

"Alright I'm ready to go." Yamcha shouted. Dante felt his tail move and push through his pants.

"WOAH HE HAS A TAIL!" Goku, Goten, and Trunks yelled. Vegeta stood in shock. Dante began to feel his energy level rise.

"HAAAA!" Dante began powering up. As Yamcha felt Dante's power go up his guard went down. Dante charged with speed and strength he never knew he had almost instantaneously knocking Yamcha backwards.

"Woah what speed and power!" Goten sounded shocked. Trunks' face filled with worry. Goku's smile faded.

"We may have ourselves a challenge here Vegeta." Goku voice was calm and firm.

"Hmph..." Vegeta grunted. The fight carried on. And with each paint moment Dante grew stronger. Yamcha could no longer defend himself.

"I give up! I'm done. You win." Yamcha gasped. Dante rushed to deliver the final blow but speed just before he got to Yamcha. It was almost as if he was in a trance. "WOAH DANTE CHILL OUT MAN!"

"I-I-I-I'm sorry. I've never been in a serious fight with someone. I got caught up in the moment." Dante tried to explain but he honestly didn't know what happened to him. "Won't happen again."

"Hey hey I understand just you know try to control yourself." Yamcha replied with a smile.

"And your winner is Dante!" The announcer shouted to the cheering crowd. Dante walked out of the ring behind Yamcha. As he entered the waiting area he was confronted by Trunks and Goten.

"Dante awesome win. There's two guys who want to meet you." Trunks said shaking Dante's hand.

"Oh r-really who?" Dante said nervously.

"Our dads..."Goten started but was quickly cut off.

"Hi my names Goku this is Vegeta that was an awesome match." A smiling Goku and a stern Vegeta stood in front of him. The legends he thought were just stories were standing right in front of him. There was so much he wanted to ask them but he didn't know where to begin...


End file.
